Meanwhile At The Anderson Home
by darrenstooshorttoevencareatall
Summary: What I imagine happened after the Shue/Santana showdown in The Spanish Teacher. Spoilers if you have not watched yet.


What I imagine happened after the Santana/Shue showdown in The Spanish Teacher. The song is Bluebird by Sara Bareilles if you want to listen while you read. K because nothing happens other than talking and a kiss.

* * *

><p>Kurt was… flustered to say the least. Yeah, he had a boyfriend. But that didn't mean that this new Spanish teacher didn't speed up his heart beat a little with his perfect smile. Another high school crush Kurt could add to the list. He did feel a bit guilty though. Blaine was at home, still recovering from the surgery he had the other day. Still loopy off the pain killers the doctors had him on, the injured boy could not return to school til after Valentine's Day.<p>

"Just my luck. 'I want to spend every minute of my senior year with you'. I swear I cursed myself or something." He gripped his bag a little tighter as he left Glee practice, having just witnessed Mr. Shue perform one of the most offensive reincarnation of an Elvis classic he had ever seen. Only to have Santana ream him a new one, slapping not only their teacher, but the rest of the Glee club with the truth of Mr. Shue's position. He had to give San props, she had stood up for what she believed was right. And made some fair points while doing it. The girl had been growing on him more and more lately.

Now Kurt was on his way to visit Blaine, who had been texting him throughout the day about how boring it was to sit at home all day. He was still high as a kite on his pain killers, complaining of feeling orange (even specifying the color, not the fruit), whatever that meant. Kurt chuckled to himself, throwing his stuff in the passenger seat as he climbed into his car. It wasn't the tank he had sophomore year, but it was nice. He sent a quick text to his boyfriend, warning of his impending arrival. He heard his phone vibrate as he drove to Westerville, knowing better than to check it.

It was a good 20 minute drive from the school to Blaine's house, Kurt still in awe that the love of his life was willing to transfer schools and drive this far just to be with him. Pulling in, he noticed the driveway was empty. "Still at work, I guess" The brunet muttered to himself as he gathered the homework he had picked up from Tina, who had more classes with Blaine than anyone else in Glee club. Blaine's parents both worked, and had trusted the boy to keep himself occupied at home during the day, knowing they were just a phone call away if anything happened.

Blaine's text told Kurt the key to the front door was located under the fake rock by the door, and that he was in bed, waiting. Kurt smirked at the text, knowing Blaine was too drugged to be thinking anything sexual by it. He had been with the boy in his days before the eye surgery, noting that Blaine got more cuddly than anything when he took his meds.

Letting himself in, Kurt shifted the books and notes in his arms as he climbed the stairs. He knocked lightly on the second door on the right, well acquainted with the layout of Blaine's home by now, and opened the door with his free hand.

"Kurtsie!" Blaine let out a happy shout, throwing down the magazine he had been reading. "You have no idea how much this sucks." He whined, a smile gracing his lips as Kurt set the homework on the foot of his king sized bed.

"I think I might, if your texts about your utter boredom are any indication." Kurt walked over to the bed, picking a knee on the mattress to steady himself as he leaned down to kiss Blaine gently.

"I missed you." Blaine said as Kurt pulled back, grabbing his arm as the taller male reached for the chair that had become permanently affixed to the side of his bed. "No no. Dad's not home and won't be for a few hours. Sit with me in the bed."

While Blaine's father was accepted his son's sexuality, he had warned that he did not want to witness anything physical between the boys. Much like Burt, he was taking his time getting used to the idea of his son having a boyfriend, having _relations_ with said boyfriend. Out of respect, Kurt had kept it PG around Blaine's father, nothing more than hand holding and a hug goodnight whenever the man was home and could walk in on them.

Kurt nodded and walked around to the other side of the bed, crawling over to sit next to Blaine. The other boy cuddled up to Kurt quickly, leaning on his shoulder, and lacing their fingers together, moving so their sides where touching completely.

"So, what drama am I missing this week?"

Kurt hadn't told Blaine about the Mr. Martinez yet. Since the surgery had only been done on Tuesday morning, Kurt didn't want to bring up something so trivial up so soon. Being Friday, he guessed it was finally time to fill Blaine. He told about Mr. Shue introducing Mr. Martinez, the man's bilingual rendition of Sexy And I Know It. He wisely left out that the teacher was gorgeous and Kurt's swooning over his little crush. There was no need for Blaine to hear about him fawning over another man, especially since Blaine was still forced to stay here all day, having to miss Micheal week, Spanish week, and part of whatever Shue was planning for V-Day week. He told about the song the boys had put on Wednesday, Sam and Mercedes agreement not to talk, and Finns proposal to Rachel.

That topic seemed to get the same reaction out of Blaine that it had gotten out of Kurt. Blaine asking how Rachel planned to be married to someone in Ohio while she followed her dreams at NYADA, pending on if she got in. He agreed that it seems a little ridiculous to be thinking of marriage at their age. Kurt's mind went back to Rachel's question. How he hadn't given a real answer. Honestly, he wasn't ready to think about marriage. Yes, he loved Blaine. And if they ended up together, that would be amazing. But right now, he needed to focus on his own goals. NYADA, Broadway, Marriage.

"Anything else happen?" Blaine prompted, dragging Kurts attention back. He told the younger boy about Shue's murder of Elvis and Santana speech. Blaine seemed impressed by the girls actions. "Santana has really turned into something lately, huh?" Since he hadn't known the girl for long, he was basing his assumptions off what Kurt had told him about their last three years together.

"She's always been something. I think it's just surfacing now as she truly accepts who she is." In all honesty, he liked the person San was becoming. He could almost imagine them being friend. "Well, that's all the updates. Anything you want to do?" He wasn't hinting at anything, understanding that Blaine wasn't fit for anything… of that nature.

"Sing to me? I love your voice. I miss hearing it at Glee practice. You guys singing Ben to me last week was great, but I kinda just want to hear you for one. Like in the car." Blaine sounded sleepy, his afternoon drugs finally kicking in. Kurt leaned down to nuzzle the boys curls, happy that Blaine had finally given up on gelling his hair while he recovered. He caught a whiff his boyfriend's usual earthy scent and smiled, moving to wrap an arm around Blaine's shoulder as the small boy cuddled up to his chest.

It was usually the other way around, Kurt being the more… cuddly of the two. He as always the one to situate himself between Blaine's legs when they watched movies or let Blaine put a possessive arm around him when they were out. But this was nice. He liked the feeling of Blaine's weight on him.

He quickly shuffled through his internal rolodex, trying to figure out something quiet to sing. The only thing that came to mind, that he knew all the lryics to, though he know in this state, Blaine probably would not correct him for lyrical infractions, was something he heard on his way over as his iPod shuffled through its five thousand song library.

_Word came through in a letter__  
><em>_One of us changing our minds__  
><em>_You won't need to guess who since I usually do__  
><em>_Not send letters to me that are mine  
><em>

A sleepy smile graced Blaine's tired face, his eyes drifting shut as Kurt played with his curls absentmindedly.

_I told him I saw this coming__  
><em>_That I'd practically packed up my things__  
><em>_I was glad at the time that I said I was fine__  
><em>_But all honesty knows I wasn't ready, no  
><em>

It was times like these that Kurt loved, these calm moments of just being together. Don't get him wrong, he loved performing with Blaine, his mind thinking back to them doing Perfect for San. But this right here was what he craved. Just sitting here, singing to his love after a long day.

And so here we go, bluebird  
>Back to the sky on your own<br>Oh, let him go, bluebird  
>Ready to fly, you and I<br>Here we go  
>Here we go<p>

Kurt finished the song quietly, a light snore erupting from Blaine. Laying his head against his sleeping boyfriends, Kurt let his eyes drift shut. He let the feeling and scent of Blaine surround him as he joined his love in peaceful slumber.


End file.
